Peter Avalon
Peter Hernández is an American professional wrestler currently signed with All Elite Wrestling under the ring name Peter Avalon. Professional wrestling career Early career (2008–2012) Under the ring name Peter Avalon, he debuted as early as November 15, 2008 in the California-based promotion Empire Wrestling Federation, where wrestled a singles match against Chris Kadillak. He went on to expand his work and experience in the California promotions including Alternative Wrestling Show, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, Mach One Pro Wrestling, Battleground Pro Wrestling, SoCal Pro Wrestling, Championship Wrestling From Hollywood and others. Impact Wrestling (2013–2015, 2019) Under the ring name Norv Fernum, he debuted in 2013 on October 20 at Bound For Glory, losing a match against Ethan Carter III. He made his series debut on the October 31 episode of iMPACT!, during which he lost a rematch to Ethan Carter III. On the December 12 iMPACT!, Fernum competed in a 12-Man Feast Or Fired match. Fernum returned in 2014 on the January 2 episode of iMPACT!, where he lost a match against Samuel Shaw. He went on to wrestle at iMPACT! house events held during the months of February and March, as part of two-man teams with Dewey Barnes, in handicap matches all won by the lone Ethan Carter III. The following year in 2015, Fernum returned on the July 8 episode of iMPACT!, competing in a title match for the Impact World Championship held by Ethan Carter III, but did not succeed in winning the title. Fernum later returned for the July 15 episode of iMPACT!, competing in a No.1 Contender Battle Royal for the World Heavyweight Championship. Under the ring name Peter Avalon, he returned to Impact Wrestling after a four-year hiatus in 2019. On August 2 at Unbreakable Avalon and Ray Rosas under the team name PPRay won a tag match, defeating Chris Bey & Watts. The following night, Avalon wrestled in Star Struck, co-produced by Championship Wrestling From Hollywood and Impact Wrestling. There, Avalon defeated Jordan Clearwater. All Elite Wrestling (2019–present) After signing with All Elite Wrestling, Avalon debuted in 2019 at AEW Fight For The Fallen, losing to Sonny Kiss. Avalon returned to television on the October 15 episode of AEW Dark, where he competed in a triple threat match against Sonny Kiss and Kip Sabian. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*'Marti-knees' *'Tag teams and stables' :*2 Skinny White Guys - with Nick Lovin :*Mirror Image Megastars :*PPRay - with Ray Rosas :*Pretty Perfect - with Brandon Parker *'Wrestlers Managed' **Leva Bates *'Nicknames' :*''"Pretty"'' Championships and accomplishments *'Alternative Wrestling Show' :*AWS Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*AWS Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Ray Rosas (2) :*Race For The Ring Tag Team Tournament (2015) *'Championship Wrestling From Hollywood' :*CWFH Heritage Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*CWFH Heritage Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Ray Rosas (2) :*United Wrestling Network Television Championship (1 time) *'Insane Wrestling League' :*IWL Anarchy Championship (1 time) :*IWL World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him #464 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 *'SoCal Pro Wrestling' :*SCP Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Nick Lovin (1) *'West Coast Wrestling Connection' :*WCWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with El Tucson (1) External links * Profile * Profile Category:1988 births Category:2008 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:West Coast Wrestling Connection alumni Category:SoCal Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Finest City Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Santino Bros. Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Apex Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Wave Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Piledriver Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Mach One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling For Charity alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Bar Wrestling alumni Category:Alpha Omega Wrestling alumni Category:Brian Kendrick's Wrestling Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Sabotage Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Arizona alumni Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster Category:Rogue Wrestling alumni